Dreams of Destiny
by Rei Kamada
Summary: Rei has been getting strange dreams and visions that have been haunting her, a man from her past has come to show her something relating to her future. But where are the dreams and visions come from will make things more confusing for Rei. Long fanfic, m
1. Dreams of Destiny Chapter 1

Dreams of Destiny Ch.1

Hay Minna-san, well this is my main story Dreams of Destiny. I have worked really hard at it, and have tryed to make it as good as I can. I hope it lives up to what I hope! None of these Characters are mine, all of them are Naoko Takeuchi. Also Celine and Ana are characters of Stefenie Warner and Stargazerz©. Thanks for reading! Oh and the names are strange so let me tell you the translation for you, the names in the story will make sense later.   
Rei: Raye For DiC Version   
Makoto: Lita For DiC Version   
Minako: Mina For DiC Version   
Ami: Amy For DiC Version   
Usagi: Serena For DiC Version   
Darien: Mamoru For Japanese Version   
Chad: Yuuichirou For Japanese Version  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Dreams Of Destiny   
Chapter 1   


  
A light rain hit the temple windows, as Rei's reflection looked back at her. Her hands were folded under her chin, her raven hair poured out on the sides of her head and down her back. She was still in her temple robes, and they were still a little dirty from all the work her and Chad had to do that day.   
  
Grandpa went on his spiritual tour around the world, something he does every 20 years or so. She looked to see the moon barely showing through the clouds that blanked Tokyo. The front yard was full of shadows as some cherry blossoms fell off their trees in the light breeze. Rei always loved when she had some time to look outside and just stare at its beauty. Ever since she became a sailor scout, to be sworn to protect the princess, she never had a moments peace. She always looked forward to these uninterrupted moments, just to relax and think of nothing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The light noise of rain hit Chad's ears as he sat on the front porch. He was very tired from all the work he and Rei had done today. Tomorrow would be hard also since they had to start cleaning out the storage rooms. But he never got bored or annoyed with his work. Some people called him stupid to stay at the temple, he was part of a very wealthy family, he would have everything he needed if he had stayed with his family. But two things kept him from ever thinking about going back, freedom and Rei. Both were worth staying and working all day, and he never felt that he made the wrong decision.   
  
The light sound of the rain seemed to make him sleepy I better get some sleep or I will be a walking zombie tomorrow.' Chad got up from the porch and opened the rice paper door to see his love staring out at the rain.   
  
Wow she's beautiful.' he thought.   
  
Yes Chad? Rei was still looking out at the rain while she talked.   
  
Oh, well I'm going to go to bed. He stumbled over his words as they came out of his mouth.We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, you should get your sleep too. He had always felt so small around Rei, even though she wasn't the most perfect person to many, she was to Chad.   
  
All right, I'll go to bed in a while. Thanks for caring. She still didn't look from the window.   
  
Ok Rei, good night. Chad turned and walked out of the room. Wow, I hope someday she will love me back.' he thought as he opened the door to his small room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I should go to bed shouldn't I. Rei sighed in her mind. She stood up as her purple highlights flashed in the low light. She walked down the hallway to her bed room, where all the guest rooms and Chad's room was also. She opened her door and turned on her light, her room reflected her   
personality. It was like almost all the other rooms in the temple, strong rice paper walls with a bed in the corner, but she made it her own as much as she could. She had a small vanity that held all the trinkets she collected over the years.   
  
She had many pictures of her friends that littered the mirror, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Darien, and Usagi. Usagi is so lucky to have a person to love.' she thought. Her dresser next to her bed held all the clothes she could fold in there, and there was a small closet in the corner that held all her dresses and two more of her priestess robes. She slipped into her pj's and climbed into her bed that she had slept as long as she could remember. Rei pulled the covers on and laid in bed. Her eyes started to shut and she went to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad closed his door and looked around his room to find the picture he loved. For most guys he was fairly near in keeping his room up. He had a small dresser next to his bed that kept all his clothes and some of his prized positions. He dug under all his clothes in his second drawer to find   
what he was looking for. It was Rei's school picture, she gave them out every year but always forgot about Chad. This year she didn't, she even wrote on the back of the picture for him, Sorry I haven't given you one before this year, I keep forgetting you are more then grandpa's helper around the temple, you are a friend. Love Rei' He loved that part, Love Rei He knew everyone she gave them to had that on it, but he really took it to   
heart.   
  
He could hear Rei walk through the hallway to her room. He smiled as he looked at the picture that could never capture her true beauty, her true spirit.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei found herself surrounded by a light red mist that felt cool on her skin. She looked behind her to see a beautiful pond that was crystal clear. She starred into the shallow water and it reflected back a princess. She was dressed in a floor length light red dress that fit her figure perfectly, and her dark hair flooded around her. She had a beautiful ruby necklace around her neck and a small gold crown with 3 ruby stones placed into it.   
  
She heard a noise and saw a man in a red tuxedo behind her. His hair was short and brown, and he was wearing a red top hat and a white mask. He wore deep ruby cufflinks that complemented the outfit. The white mask covered all his features except his eyes and mouth, which curved into a smile. Rei starred into his deep eyes and noticed he wanted her to look down. There in his hands held a simple red blossom, flower that only grew on Mars. She picked the flower from his hands and smelled the sweet fragrance. The man took the flower from her and slid it between her hair and ear. The blossom and dress matched perfectly. She smiled as she saw him take her arm in his.   
  
They walked through the light red mist to revel a beautiful castle. It was like nothing she could have ever imagined. It was tall and towered over everything else in sight. It had a 5 foot wall surrounding its base, and the walls of the castle sparkled in the light. The reason was that the walls were sprinkled with jewels and rubies.   
  
Rei could feel him take her hand and whorl her in front of him, their faces only inches away. No words were needed, his eyes spoke for themselves. I know you are confused but all will come in due time my princess.' Then he became blurry and all the colors molded together.   
  
Rei's eyes shot open, she sat up and turned on her light. Everything was the same as before. Her clock showed 12:31 in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she put on clean princess robes and ran to the fire room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chad looked up at the clock, 12:29. I should really get some sleep or I will never be able to work tomorrow.' he sighed and looked once more at Rei's picture. I hope I can win her heart' He placed the picture back under his pile of clothes in his dresser. He placed his hand on the light and turned it off, just when he heard Rei's door open violently and close a little lighter. He could hear her small foot steps go down the hallway to the fire room. Chad climbed out of bed and stuck his head out.   
  
He could barely see her small figure walking down the dark hallway, but he could tell that she had put on clean priestess robes again. He closed his door lightly behind him and followed where the Rei was heading. The rice paper doors to the fire room were open just enough so he could see the raven hair beauty fall on her knees in font of the fire. She placed her hands in front of herself and started to chant.   
  
Chad loved to watch Rei do her fire chanting, they didn't just calm Rei down they also calmed Chad just watching her. But some how this was different, this one was louder and more powerful. The fire cracked and it cast it's brightness against the light color walls of the fire room. Rei started to chant harder and got up as far as she could on her knees. She is struggling against something or someone.' Chad thought.   
  
He had never seen Rei but so much energy into her chants. She started to waver backwards but she seemed to be fighting back. She started to push forward toward the fire, and Chad started to get scared. What is she falls into the fire' he thought frantically. But he question was answered as she was thrown hard backward 10 feet back. Chad wanted to run out and help her but her eyes opened wide and she got up. She rubbed her head and stared at the fire in a questioning manner.   
  
Chad didn't want Rei to know he had been spying on her, so he quietly walked back to his room with his door only a crack open. Rei came through the hallway slowly but surly. She opened her door, but before she turned her light on, in the pitch darkness, she turned towards Chad's door and stared strait him. She looked at him in acknowledgment then went in her room and closed her door. Chad closed his door, trying to figure out what just happened.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The sun peaked over the small hills of Tokyo, and a new day was born. Rei's eyes opened and she sat up in her bed to stare out at the sun. A dizzy spell hit her, and her head started to throb. She rubbed the back of her head, and tried to remember why she felt so bad. Then all the memories of last night came flooding back.   
  
The dream, the masked man, the castle, the words his eyes told her. Then she remembered the reason her head hurt. She had walked out of her room last night wanting to find answers. She had   
opened her door very hard but remembered Chad and tried to close it softer. Rei remembered walking down the dark hallway to the fire room, and keeling in front of the large fire. She started to chant like she had always, but right when her mind cleared another force pushed at her. She had been very tired from the day before, all the working she had done, so she couldn't fight the   
force as well as she wished.   
  
She pushes her mind to it's limits trying to over take the force that wouldn't let her find out the meaning of the dream. Just when she thought she over took it, it pushed back at her with 5 times the force as before. She remembered blacking out and waking up with a splitting head ache 10 feet away from where she had started to pray. She had got up, tired and bruised, and went to her room. She had rubbed her head and left the fire room and down the dark hallway. She then opened her door, but felt a presents around her. She could tell it was Chad through the darkness, he was looking as her through a small crack in the door. She had looked strait at him and then went back in her room. She didn't even bother with the light and she fell asleep before her head it the pillow.   
  
It was coming clear to Rei now that a force was trying to keep her from understanding her   
dreams. The question was, why?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A ray of sunlight traveled through Chad's window into his eyes he blinked and closed his eyes once more. He felt so drained from the night before, he had been thinking about what Rei had done. He still had no idea what had happened and wanted some answers, but he knew Rei would be the one to tell him.   
  
He needed to tell Celine, she was the one that helped him through all the times he had trouble with understanding Rei, which meant she was at the temple a lot. She came from America with her friend Ana, they were the only ones that understood Chad. Celine, Ana, and Chad had started a band a while ago, when they first came to Tokyo. They were only going to be in Tokyo for the rest of the school year since they were only there for an exchange program.   
  
Celine was the only other girl, except for Rei, that he knew meditated. But she didn't need a fire to concentrate. She was able to meditate when needed, wherever, whenever. He never had to call Celine either because she could sense when Chad needed to talk about something. He got dressed and went into the kitchen. He looked out of the window and saw Celine coming up to the front door of the temple. Celine had black hair, just like Rei's, only Celine's hair was a little shorter and didn't have the purple highlights. She always had her black locks in a ponytail and her eyes   
were blue, not purple like Rei's.   
  
So what is wrong today Chad? Celine said as she stepped up the first step if the temple.   
  
Something out if the ordinary amazingly. he laughed. They both went to the garden in the back of the temple and sat on two rocks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei decided it would be a good idea to take a shower and relax a little. She walked down 2 doors to the large bathroom that held a bath and shower. Her mind kept thinking as she got in. The dream kept haunting her mind, and she couldn't get it out. She had a scout meeting in an hour or so, she had a lot to do. Making lunch for her friends, mostly Usagi, was a chore in itself.   
  
She had been a scout for quiet sometime now. She never liked having so much to do, keeping the temple up, keeping her spirit up by meditating a lot, and keeping away all the evil that came to planet earth. But she knew when she was needed by the scouts, Chad would help with the chores she couldn't do. He never knew what she went out to do, but Chad was a person that wouldn't ask to many questions.   
  
She turned the shower off and got out. She took her towel and wiped the mirror off so she could see herself. She put her towel on and let her wet raven hair down. She looked at herself in the mirror, and thought Why doesn't anyone love me? I need a guy to love me. I wonder about that masked me, could he really be for me?'   
  
She wrapped her hair in a towel and walked out into the hallway. She looked out of the large picture window that faced the temple garden where Celine and Chad were talking on two large rocks. Wow, I wish I had someone to love.' She thought, They look so cute together.' She felt a wave of envy run through her as she walked into her room. She put on new priestess robes and went into the kitchen to start to get food for her friends.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think something is wrong with Rei. Chad said with worry in his voice. He was looking to Celine for answers. He saw that the sun wasn't to high in the sky so he would have a little while before Rei's friends came like they always did. The weather was beautiful and the cherry blossoms were in bloom, but his mind wasn't on the cherry blossoms. Rei was acting strange last night.   
  
I'm ready, tell me all about it. Celine said ready to hear what Chad was so worried about. She heard in his voice as he told his story, concern and sadness for the girl he has loved from afar for so long.   
  
Then she looked at me in the dark and closed the door. He finished. His voice was still soaked in sadness.   
  
Wow, that sure isn't that usual Rei that hits you with a broom. Celine thought about it, Well what do you think happened?   
  
I think Rei was fighting with another force during her meditations. I am not sure why she was or why she was meditating at 12:30. Chad had a worried look on his face.   
  
You should talk to her about it, she would be the one to ask. Celine knew that wasn't something he would do but it was worth a try.   
  
What are you talking about Celine? I can't talk to her about it, then she would know I was snooping around more then just looking out my door.   
  
Would you stop that! You are looking out for her wellbeing, stop thinking you are less then her, I know you are thinking that. She is a human to you know, she makes mistakes. Just as she said her last word she saw Rei's friends walk towards the temple. They were laughing and chatting, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, all except Usagi, she was late again. Just as the girls went to knock on the front door, Usagi was running down the street trying to get the girls not to knock so she wouldn't look like she was late.   
  
Wait girls!!! I don't want Rei to know I was late! She yelled as she ran to the temple porch.   
  
Don't worry, I already know. Rei said sighing. She was standing with the other girls on the porch already. Usagi just looked at her weirdly and walked in.   
  
Wow, Rei didn't yell at Usagi. Celine said   
  
I didn't know what was bothering Rei was that bad! Chad said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So that is my first chapter, it gets better don't worry. I just have to explain a couple of things before I can get to the good parts. Tell me if you like it! sailormarsisland@sailormoon.com , thanks!  



	2. Dreams of Destiny Chapter 2

Dreams of Destiny Ch. 2

Hi Minna-san!  
  
Well I haven't many reviews on this story yet. But there is still hope, since this story starts out pretty slow, people might want to read it later. I can't wait until you all read my next chapters, it starts to get good. Oh, and I have most of my story done, but I like to put new chapters up at least once a month so I will be able to finish my story by the time it catches up here. Just since I didn't talk much about when this story takes place, it is after the fight with Negaverse. I made most of this up, about how Rei feels about things, but I pretty much changed her character a lot to the way I want her to be. Anyway, none of these characters are mine all of them are Naoko Takeuchi, except Celine and Ana who are Stefenie Warner and Stargazerz©. I hope you enjoy how this story is going so far, the names are weird, so if you don't remember from last chapter I will give them to you again. Arigato for reading!  
  
Rei: Raye For DiC Version   
Makoto: Lita For DiC Version/Cloverway Version  
Minako: Mina For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Ami: Amy For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Usagi: Serena For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Darien: Mamoru For Japanese Version  
Chad: Yuuichirou For Japanese Version  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Dreams Of Destiny   
Chapter 2   


  
  
The meeting dragged on as Luna and Ami tried to explain something to the girls. Rei's mind wondered to the dream and then tried to make herself look like she was listening to them. Rei could see the girls looking at her once in a while, probably wondering why she didn't yell are Usagi or why she didn't have an opinion on anything Luna and Ami were saying. Her concentration was rudely interrupted by an annoying voice.   
  
Rei what's wrong! You haven't been your mean self lately. Usagi yelled in the middle of Luna's sentence.   
  
Usagi! That was very rude! Luna yelled. I have been trying to tell you..... But Rei's mind went wondering again and she lost what Luna was saying.   
  
Rei are you with us? Makoto said as she waved her hand in front of Rei's face. Rei shook her head and got out of her trance.   
  
Sorry girls. Rei said sheepishly.   
  
What's wrong, you seem very distracted. Ami said with concern.   
  
Nothing really, just thinking. Rei said dreamily.   
  
Well try to concentrate Rei, this is important. Luna said. A half of an hour went by and as hard as Rei tried she couldn't keep her mind on what Luna was saying. She kept thinking of the man that could be her love.   
  
What do you think Rei? Luna asked.   
  
What?......Oh I am sorry Luna. Rei said sadly.   
  
What is on you mind it must be really important if you can't concentrate on anything else. Minako asked. Rei felt like she couldn't say anything to them until she found some information for herself. How am I going to get out of this one?' Rei thought.   
  
Oh sorry look at the time! Chad and I have to clean the storage closet now! I hope that worked.' Rei thought. But she could tell her friends knew something was up. Well if you really need to do that we will go. Luna said questionably.   
  
Thanks girls we can do this again some other day all right? Rei said trying to be confident.   
  
Yeah, we'll see you. Makoto said wondering what was going on.   
  
Rei said as they left the tea room and out of the temple. She could tell they were talking about her as their voices echoed through the temple.   
  
What do you think is wrong with Rei, I am worried about her. Makoto   
said to Ami.   
  
I am not sure, but I hope she will be all right. Ami said as they left the halls of the temple. Rei saw her friends leave, a happy thought came to her mind. At least they care about me.' She smiled. As she was turning to go back into the temple her eye caught Chad and Celine still in the garden talking. I wonder what those love birds are talking about.'   
  
Rei felt that ever present jealousy rush through her body as she walked into the tea room to clean up her friends mess. Chad will be busy for awhile with Celine, I might as well get some meditation in after I clean up. Maybe I will learn something about my destiny this time.' Rei thought as she started to walk to the tea room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder what could be making Rei feel this way. Chad asked Celine in the temple garden. Rei's friends had already gone inside to have their get together they have 5 or 6 times a week. Chad's mind thought about how wonderful Celine is to his life, for helping him with Rei. He couldn't remember how he dealt with all this before Celine came into his life.   
  
I don't think it is anything to worry about, Rei is a strong girl who can take care of herself. But it is a good thing it worry about her. Celine said in a motherly voice. Their conversation about Rei lasted for a half of an hour or so, it ended when Celine and Chad heard the girls leave the temple. They were talking about Rei as they walked down the stairs that led back to the town.   
  
Even her friends know something is up! Chad said in distress.   
  
Chad maybe you should get some sleep, you were up all night also. Celine said.   
  
Yeah, that is a good idea, thanks Celine. Chad said as he got up off the rock he had been sitting at.   
  
Can I stay in the garden? I think it is so relaxing here. Celine said as she looked around the garden.   
  
Sure! Stay as long as you need, my temple it your temple! Chad laughed as he walked through the back of the temple. Celine sat on the rock and started to concentrate. Please give me strength.' She thought   
  
Celine is right, I can take a short nap before Rei and I have to clean the storage closet. Chad said as he walked into his room, having no idea where Rei could be. Sunlight was flowing through his window, lighting up the small room a little. He kicked off his sandals and jumped up on the top of the bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. I wonder what is bothering Rei so much. It feels like I need to help her, to protect her.' His mind thought before his eyelids drooped and he was fast asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei started to walk to the fire room, after she had cleaned the tea room. A light  
breeze found it's way into the large empty fire room. Her sandals that echoed on the hard floor and the fire crackling were the only noises in the room. Rei kneeled in front of the large fire and look some deep breaths.   
  
She was scared to clear her mind if the force was going to push at her. But Rei cleared her mind ready for what could lie ahead. The force came at her softly this time as Rei concentrated. It wasn't fighting but pushing her spirit somewhere else. Rei wanted to push against it but once the force pushed her spirit a little she felt a pure feeling. Rei's spirit went to where the force was pushing her to go and she started to strain. Wherever the she was going was very far away in the spirit world.   
  
When she got where the force wanted her to go, she felt a pure light and found herself at the gates of time. She didn't need to look around because two thrones towered over her spirit. There were 2 people in those thrones, a man and a woman. Rei felt her spirit materialize to make her visible to them.   
  
She saw the man had a large crown of gold with 10 rubies placed into it. His robes were red with gold trim and had large black boots on. He had light eyes that were happy and full of joy and his jet back hair shown under his crown.   
  
The woman was beautiful beyond belief. She also had a crown of gold but with 5 rubies. She had black hair with light purple highlight that went flowing past her waist. She had a red dress that complemented her beautiful purple eyes. Rei felt another spirit materialized behind her, but she felt no evil coming from it so she didn't turn to see what or who it was. Her mind was amazed at the beauty and wonder of these Royals. She went down on her knees and bowed before the King and Queen that seemed so heavenly.   
  
Please stand, both of you. The King said. Rei stood up, not understanding the both part'. We have come from the heavens to worn you about an enemy that has come to earth. It isn't a new enemy, this enemy was part of the Silver Millennium. It followed behind the Negaverse taking and destroying what was left.  
  
The Negaverse was evil and cruel taking the Royalty of the stars or planets and killing them. They would then go on to their final destination, which was our solar system. If a star tried to stop the Negaverse on their way they would kill all the Royalty then leave to make the star in absolute confusion, thus destroying themselves. But the evil that has come to earth had followed behind the Negaverse, taking the stars that was in chaos and taking it over.   
  
It would come and kill every soul on the star and destroy everything on it. Then it would destroying the star itself and the memories and love that had flowed through it. After that a new star with no memories or love from the people that had lived there before would come to be. The King paused and looked at his beautiful Queen that seemed to give him more strength.   
  
That enemy destroys only memories and love, and uses it for their own power. They know that love can be the most powerful thing, so they turn that love into evil making more power for their use. When the Negaverse had taken the Moon Kingdom, and in the process killing the other 9 planets, the other enemy killed all the planets memories and love but didn't destroy the planet completely because it would take to much energy.   
  
What the planets are now, is the work of that evil. They wanted to make it unlivable for any life forms for generations to come. Once the Negaverse had won and the bodies of the Royalty were taken to earth the evil tried ever since then to find the Royalty and kill them so that they wouldn't rise up and kill them. The only Royals are all the young Princesses and Princes of the 9 planets, and the one exception. He smiled and looked behind Rei. She still didn't look back fearing that she would miss a word that the King was saying.   
  
The evil had been looking to take the Royals memories and past love to make them unable to rise above them. He has been looking almost everywhere for you, he finished America and still has some minions on the look out there for new babies. He has looked at every other continent on planet earth also leaving minions in those places to see if any of the babies could be the Royalty. But the only place he hasn't gone to yet has been Asia, because it has such interesting terrain. Since the Silver Millennium he has been looking for you all.   
  
If he gets to Japan he will be very powerful and hard to defeat. This is why we have come to worn you about the new enemy that is coming closer and closer to the Royalty's hiding place. My children, you must channel your powers from the past and present so that you have a chance to win this fight. With the Imperial Silver Crystal and your powers you could win. But remember my Power Children, if you channel that much energy you might not come out alive. We give you our blessing. The King finished. The Queen looked at Rei and smiled.   
  
Don't forget the love you had with him then, even if you don't want to admit it. This love will help you in the end. Believe what others have said about him, and trust their words. He is the only one to help you in your quest. She smiled and her purple eyes twinkled.   
  
And you, The Queen looked behind Rei once more, Do not give up, our daughter is as stubborn as she is beautiful. You must remember to guard her with you life and love. She will give in soon enough. She smiled once more and looked at Rei and the one behind her.   
  
Dear children of Mars, keep us in your thoughts and remember what we have said. Do not give up, for the enemy is very strong. Don't let your own pride keep you from using your powers to the full extent. Do not let him get to you, your love and memories are strong and you mind is also. Keep your hearts pure and remember your powers lie inside you at all times. The weave of power for our solar system can be use whenever needed.   
  
As her last words were spoken Rei's spirit was thrown back into her body. She opened her eyes and felt dizzy. The fire was still crackling and moving and a still small breeze found it's way into the large empty fire room. She blinked and got up, then she went to the large doors that separated the room from outside. Rei opened the doors wide and looked out at the beautiful day. She heard some footsteps and looked out to see Celine walking down the temple stairs down to the town below.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad opened his eyes fast and sat up. He rubbed his head and looked at the clock. It told him he had only been sleeping for 15 minutes. The vivid dream that he had, came back to him. In a flash all the memories of the dream hit him and the thoughts of the mighty King and beautiful Queen filled his thoughts. He remembered dreaming he saw the Royals in two large thrones that seemed to fill the area.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the girl in front of the Royals. She was bowing down in a silky floor length red dress. She had long black hair that matched the Queen's hair perfectly. She also had a crown of gold on her head, just like the King and Queen. The only difference was she had 3 rubies in her crown, the Queen had 5 and the King had 10.   
  
The amazing power of those Royals over powered his legs and he bowed down. The King had told them both to stand up, but Chad still couldn't see the face of the mysterious Princess. He remembered the King speaking of a new enemy that was going to come to kill the Royalty from the Silver Millennium. He wasn't sure what that meant but if there were going to be enemies they would kill that beautiful Princesses, he wouldn't let it happen.   
  
The King said something about it coming to Japan and finding the hiding place of the Royalty. The first thing that came to Chad's mind was if Rei was going to get hurt. Chad thought about how the King had called them Power Children' and talked about an Imperial Silver Crystal. He wasn't sure what it all meant.   
  
When the Queen started to talk, she was talking strait to the Princess in the front of them. She had said something about believing what other had said about her love in the past. And that love she had would help her in her quest. Then the Queens eyes came to his and talk strait to him. Her words would never leave his mind Do not give up, our daughter is as stubborn as she is beautiful. You must remember to guard her with your life   
and love. She will give in soon enough.'   
  
What does what mean?' Chad thought, but whatever it meant he was suppose to find that Princess and guard her with his life. The Queen then looked at Chad and the Princess saying Children of Mars'. Chad still wondered what that meant. She went on with saying that they weren't suppose to give up and be strong. That they aren't suppose to let their pride get in their way and they have to get our power from the past and present. And that the powers that they needed would be in the weave to use whenever needed. Nothing made sense to Chad.   
  
Could this have been a dream or a vision telling me something?' Once that thought came to his mind movement outside caught his eye out the window of his room. It was Rei looking out of the fire room doors and looking out at the world. She was looking around, but Chad didn't look at what she was staring at. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the wind was sweeping her raven locks about her.   
  
I am not meant to protect any Princess, only Rei.' Chad thought as she walked out of the door way of the fire room and walked out into the grass of the front yard. Cherry blossoms scattered across the grass as her feet walked over them. She took off her sandals and went to a large area of grass with no blossoms scattered on it. She started to breath in deep and started some martial art moves. Chad sighed as she easily moved and hit the pretend enemies she was fighting.   
  
He always envied Rei because she was very good as martial arts and meditating. He would try to meditate but his mind would wonder and his martial arts skills were something to be desired. I need to talk to Celine.' Came to his mind. He walked into the hallway that held the large picture windows that faced the garden. He looked out to see only the rocks they had sat on that day. She must have gone home already.' He thought sadly.   
  
He went into the kitchen to look out the window that showed the front of the temple. Chad wanted to see if Celine was coming to help him, like she always did. Celine would always come when he was in trouble and she would always know before he could think to call her on the phone. But there was no Celine when he looked out.   
  
Maybe it is time for me to really call her.' He thought. Every time he needed her, she would come. This would be only the second time he called her ever. The first time was when she first came to Tokyo and they didn't know each other very well. Then after that he never had to call her again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei needed to think, it seemed every time she meditated now that force would come and bother her even if she wasn't looking for answers about the dream. She decided some martial arts would help her mind clear, and if a new enemy was coming then she could try to get back into shape. She closed her eyes and relaxed her mind, then started to breath deep. She let her mind clear completely and let her body do what it wanted to do. She loved this feeling, the feeling of freedom like when she got a good meditation. Her body worked as her mind relaxed.   
  
She couldn't stop thinking of the King and Queen that came to tell her the news of the new enemy. They seemed so familiar, but every time she got close to thinking who they reminded her of, the thought would be lost like if someone shut a door on the answer. She   
went on with her fighting moves for a while longer, then remembered Chad must be waiting so they could clean the storage rooms.   
  
Rei stopped and walked into the temple to see Chad using the phone down the hall. Her mind felt that flood of envy thinking he is probably calling Celine. A love so deep that they can't be away for longer then a couple of hours? I wish I could enjoy something like that.' Rei thought. She went back outside to just watch the cherry blossom tree sway in the wind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chad walked into his room to find the piece of paper that held the number where Celine was staying. He walked to the phone to make the call in the hallway.   
  
Shields residence, Ana speaking.   
  
Hay Ana, how are you?   
  
Chad! I haven't spoken to you in so long! I am fine, how about you buddy!   
  
Pretty well, sorry I haven't been around there much. I have been doing a lot of chores since Grandpa went on his spiritual tour.   
  
Oh yeah! I forgot about that. So are you calling for Celine?   
  
Yeah, I am. Is she there?   
  
Yes, but she is sleeping. She came back from talking to you and just went to bed. She looked like she would be out for a while!   
  
Thanks Ana, tell her to call me when she wakes up all right?'   
  
No prob! Anything for my fav rock star! Ana said loudly.   
  
Thanks Ana, bye. Chad said as he hung up the phone. He was the only one he knew that understood Americans. Ana and Celine had been staying at Darien's house since Celine found out that Darien and her were cousins. They became very close, since Darien had no other family.   
  
Celine was so excited when she told Chad about it. And Chad was happy for her, but worried about her once she started to say that Darien was treating her like a child. She   
was very active and hurt herself all the time, so if he was being a father to her she would never get a moments peace. Celine and Darien had a very close relationship that to both of them felt they were almost the most important things in their lives, except of coarse Darien's relationship with Usagi.   
  
Chad looked at the clock then went to see Rei do more of her martial art   
moves, but she wasn't there. He walked around the other side of the temple   
and saw her under the cherry blossom trees. Some of the small cherry blossom flowers had fallen on her and 3 of them clung to her raven hair. Chad couldn't help but smile as he looked at the one he loved from afar.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Rei loved the feeling of pure freedom. She looked up to the sky and watched the clouds go by. She heard a small breeze lightly glide through the cherry blossom trees. Small showers of cherry blossoms rained down on Rei once in a while. She laughed as some fell on her face. She loved these moments when nothing needed to be thought and life was wonderful. But if the King and Queen where right then her peace would be shattered and she must become Sailor Mars once more.   
  
She was happy not to have to become the fire Princess that she used to love to become in the beginning. But once she became older she found that being Sailor Mars was more a curse then a good time. The pain she had to go through when fighting, knowing that her friends lives could be endanger because of one mistake she make.   
  
Knowing that if she didn't go on her instinct, that the Moon Princess she was destined to guard with her life could be killed and there would be no need to live anymore. A cloud past over the sun then went right by again. Rei sighed. I love it when I can relax' She sighed once more knowing she must do the chores around the temple in a few minutes.   
  
She looked back up at the cherry blossom trees as they swayed in the small breeze. Then a loud noise was heard as a heavy wind blew through the temple. Rei got up to feel what the source of the wind was. The wind scattered the cherry blossoms across the yard violently, but she kept her mind focused. The wind went back to it's small breeze once again. Rei opened her eyes fast and wide at the discovery she found. The evil is close. Very close.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know it is really slow so far. I am amazed if you are even reading this then that means you read chapter. Amazing. The reason I am making the first few chapters so slow is to show what each character is like in my fanfic before they fight and yadda, yadda, yadda. But I like to write slow, (In both my plot and in real life) so make sure you have snacks and a drink next chapter, it is longer then this one. And so on, and so forth. Each chapters gets bigger then the last. Please send me a review! It won't take that long, it is right below this, all you have to do is say anything! Please! Thanks for reading!


	3. Dreams of Destiny Chapter 3

Dreams of Destiny Ch. 3 

Konichiwa Minna-san, sorry I have take so long. But I don't think many people are actually following the story so I guess it doesn't matter. I have just been really busy with life and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and here are the names again if you forgot. None of these characters are mine all of them are Naoko Takeuchi, except Celine and Ana who are Stefenie Warner and Stargazerz©. Enjoy!   
  
Rei: Raye For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Makoto: Lita For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Minako: Mina For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Ami: Amy For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Usagi: Serena For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Darien: Mamoru For Japanese Version   
Chad: Yuuichirou For Japanese Version  
  


Dreams of Destiny  
Chapter 3  


  
Chad looked out the window after calling Celine, to look at the one he admired for so long. Her raven hair laid flowing from her head, and many cherry blossoms clung to her long locks. All peace was broken as a harsh wind blew through the cherry blossom trees, Rei stood up and closed her eyes as if trying to read the wind. Chad could tell something was wrong, this wind was much to strong for a spring wind. The wind stopped, and went back to its calming breeze.   
  
Rei's eyes shot open, showing Chad that something was definetly wrong. Then out of nowhere Rei ran to her sandals and slipped them on, then ran to the temple stairs that ended in the main town of Tokyo. Chad was caught off guard as his raven hair beauty ran out of his sight. He ran though the temple and out the door trying to catch up with her. Now I know something is really wrong.' He thought as he stood at the top of the stairs looking down as Rei ran down the steps. She never goes out of the temple grounds in her temple clothes, she never even leaves without getting our chores done unless she asks me to do them.' But his thoughts were shattered as he tried to race after Rei. He tripped down the last 6 steps and ended on the sidewalk laying on his back. Chad looked up just as Rei ran around a corner. He got up, hurting and in pain, after Rei once again.   
  
Rei was always courteous and nice to people if she bumped into anyone, now she plowed though all of them as she ran down the sidewalk. Chad tried to catch up with her as she ran across the street and to a neighborhood of houses. Chad tried to cross the street so he wouldn't lose sight of Rei but it was no use.   
  
When he got to the other side of the street, car horns were honking and people were yelling at him as he went to look for Rei once more. She ran past many houses, then crossed into a small yard of some small apartments. Rei ran to the door as Chad ran behind a car so he couldn't be seen. Rei got to one of the doors and started to pound hard on the door and yelling. What is so wrong that she would be acting like this?' Chad thought still trying to catch his breath.   
  
Makoto! Makoto! Please come to the door! Rei yelled loudly still pounding on the door. The door opened with a very confused Makoto and a bowl in her arms. Rei ran past her and into her house. Makoto still very confused, closed the door. Chad ran to the side of the house to look into the window. Through it he saw both Makoto and Rei looking at the TV. They were watching the news, something about a special bulletin. Why would a TV make Rei act like this? What is wrong?' Chad thought helplessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was in a state of shock as she stood in Makoto's living room. After the wind that told her of the evil, she needed to find out what it was doing so close and how close it really was. Rei knew that if she would just find a newcast they would have something that could tell her if what the King and Queen told her was true. She had ran down the temple stairs towards Makoto's house, plowing though people very rudely. She really didn't like doing it but it was for their own good, the faster she found out about the evil the faster they could do something about it.   
  
Rei had ran to Makoto house and started to pound on her door hoping that she was there. Once the door opened Rei had ran into her house and asked Makoto to turn the TV on. None of the things she had done were something she would have normally done. The dreams had taken their toll on her. Then all thoughts were lost when a special bulletin came on, she couldn't believe what as being said.  
  
We are sorry to interrupt your regular scheduled program to give you a special bulletin. All over the western borders of Asia people have caught a sort of disease. Not much is known of this but the people say that it came out of nowhere and then left. It has been found on almost every continent, infecting people who have no background of problems.   
  
It is said that when a person is infected, it can happen at anytime. It takes over their bodies and they black out. When they wake up, they feel light headed. No one has been able to find the reason for this outbreak but doctors have found out after testing the people who had been infected, they seem to have no remembrance of some things. Other studies have found out that when a family member came in with the patient, that the family member remembers an important memory that had meant a lot to both people, but the once infected person has no idea what is being remembered. If you or someone you know has been infected by the mystery infection, don't panic. It has been found out that once the person blacks out all their vital signs diminished. No breathing, or heart beat, but their color stays in their lips. Make sure that you get them checked by a doctor once they wake up to make sure everything is alright. Now we return back to your regular scheduled programing.  
  
Rei had idea what to think. The King and Queen were right. The evil has taken the peoples most prized memories. Their love, their memories all gone and turned to evil.' Rei felt her body tense up, and she clenched her fists. I won't let that happen, I have to stop it.' Then Rei remembered Makoto standing right next to her. She could feel Makoto's confusion and concern. What am I going to tell her?' Rei thought.  
  
Makoto, we need to have a scout meeting right away. May we have it here, since we are already here? Rei said trying to say it as nice as she could muster.  
Yeah Rei, sure. Makoto said confused. But something in Makoto made her not ask what was wrong.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad starred though the window and saw Rei's body tense up as she watched the TV report. He didn't even care what was being said on the TV, he was worried about Rei. What is so wrong Rei, I want to help.' Chad thought. He walked in front of the small house, trying to figure out what to do. Should I go and ask her? That is what Celine would want me to do. But then Rei will get mad at me for following her.' But the thought left as a large screeching filled the air. A large falcon flew in the sky, and started to swoop down towards Chad. In its talons held a red flower that he had never seen before. The flower was dropped in front of Chad. Then the bird flew off into the sky once more. Chad picked up the flower and smelled its pure scent. Then he fell down to the ground in a sleepy dream.   
  
Chad opened his eyes to find himself in front of a palace. A large palace, with jewels seeming to be scattered upon every wall. It towerd over him, as he got up off the ground. He walked into the castle, and heard music that echoed though the large hallways. Chad listened and followed the light music notes until he came to two large golden doors that had rubies placed into them. He moved the large doors to reveal a large ballroom, filled with people of high class. All of them in costumes of beautiful animals he had never seen before. The music was being made from a large orchestra that took the back half of a large stage at the far end of the room. They stopped their music and started a new tune that filled his mind. Then the Princess from his dream came to the front of the stage. She wore a Phoenix custom, with a red dress and beautiful wings of silk. She wore a mask over her eyes and her hair flowed around her. She smiled strait at him in the crowded dance floor and then looked out to everyone else around him.   
I would like to dedicate this song to a friend that means more to me then he knows. The Princess said smiling.   
  


**I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears**  


  
The words flowed though her mouth in a beautiful rhythm. The words seemed to tell of what she really felt as she put all her heart into her song.  
  


**And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still --- has he come?  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
**

  
The Princess kept making eye contact with Chad, as he looked at her beauty. She would smile everytime she set eyes on him, and he couldn't help but smile also. Her emotion enhanced the words to the song as she kept the words flowing though the large ballroom.  
  


**Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?  
  
**

The Princess ended her song and took a bow as the room roared in clapping. She smiled at everyone and thanked them. The orchestra started again with another song, as she walked down the step of the stage. Through the people, Chad could see that she was being mobbed by people telling how wonderful she was. I wonder if I could go see her.' He thought as he tried to get though the people that started to once more dance. The group around her faded as a new song started. He could see she sat down on the side of the stage looking at the other couples dancing. He finally got throught the people, and to the Princess that sat by herself.  
  
This is no way for a Princess to be enjoing herself during her own party is it? Chad said. I don't think I am in control of my body.' Chad thought. The Princesses eyes were sad until they met his.   
  
I am so glad you came, I didn't think you would make it. The Princess said.  
  
Me? Missing your singing? Never! Chad laughed. This is so strange, I have never not had control of my body before. I guess I shouldn't fight it.' He thought. The Princess laughed a little and her smile enhanced her looks. The mask that she wore, didn't dim the sparkle from her beautiful purple eyes.   
  
Oh, sorry Princess. He said bowing before her. Where are my manners? Chad said as he kissed her hand. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me? But no words were needed as she stood up and took his hand. They went out into the dance floor as the music changed to a slower tune. She put her hand around his neck and her other hand into his.   
  
Something in Chad's mind was screaming as him, telling him he was suppose to only love Rei. But a different feeling filled him, something he had never felt before. It was deep within him, and was telling him that Princess was his love. All thoughts were broken as their eyes met. The warmth he felt was like nothing he had every imagined before. The Princesses love and sparkle seemed to transfer into his being. She then placed her head on his chest, and the dancing continued. This feels so right, as if I am suppose to be doing this.' Chad thought in confusion.   
  
Her hair smelled like a beautiful flower that he couldn't name and her hand was smooth and soft. He was in perfect harmony with her, and she was with him. The song stopped and the Princess lifted her head off his chest.  
  
I wish this never had to end, until we met again. The Princesses face faded away.  
  
Chad, Chad, are you alive? Chad? A voice echoed through his mind. Chad? He is moving. The voice said. Chad opened his eyes to see a blurry figure.  
Chad, are you all right? The voices owner became more apparent, short black hair, and bright blue eyes starred at him.   
  
Chad whispered.  
  
Yes Chad, are you ok? What happened? Darien asked.  
  
I don't know, all I know is I was worred about Rei and tried to see what was wrong. Then I was going to figure out what else to do, when I saw a falcon. It dropped a flower and then everything went black.  
  
A falcon? I wonder........ Anyway I am glad I came when I did, you look like you got hit by a car or something. Darien said as he looked at Chad's clothes. Chad looked down for himself to see he was dirty and some of his temple clothing was torn. Probable when I fell down the stairs.' Chad thought. But his thoughts were broken when he saw his raven hair beauty come out of the small green house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei's mind whirled with thoughts. I must tell the others about my discovery.' She thought. Rei looked at Makoto, and she knew what to do. They both took out their communicators to contact the others. Rei pressed the all call button' and breathed deeply trying to get ready to tell her friends. Ami's face and Minako's faces were seen, but Usagi's wasn't.  
  
Where is Usagi? Rei asked. But it was answered once her face was seen. She had food in her mouth and on her face.  
  
Wat dyou ant re? Usagi yelled.  
  
Ami asked.  
  
Sorry, what do you want Rei? Usagi said as she tried to stuff the rest of her dinner in her mouth. Rei breathed in to clear her mind.  
  
We need to have a scout meeting, it is very important. It will be in Makoto's house tonight. Come as soon as you can. Rei said in a stern voice. The others were silent, noticing Rei's voice was serious.   
  
Would you like use to bring anything? Ami asked.  
  
No, just get over here as soon as you can. Rei said in urgency.  
  
Do you want me to tell Darien? Usagi said clearly. All of the girls were caught off guard at such a smart question.  
  
Yes Usagi, he needs to know this too. Rei said.   
  
We will come as soon as possible. Minako said. Then all of the scouts turned off their communicators. Rei looked at Makoto once more.  
  
I just wanted to thank you again for letting us use your house, this meeting might take a while.  
  
No problem, I'm going to start some food then. Makoto said as she walked into her kitchen. Rei's mind started to wonder, and so did her eyes. She starred at the TV once more, then out the window. Movement caught her eyes, Chad and Darien. What are they doing here!' She yelled in her mind. Rei ran outside to see Chad was on the ground with his clothes all ripped and stained. Darien was kneeling in front of him on the ground.  
  
What is going on here!? Rei asked.  
  
I was driving by when I saw Chad on the ground. He said he blacked out. Darien tried to say calmly.  
  
Chad what are you doing here? Were you following me again? Rei's eyes starred at him. But she wasn't really worried unless he heard anything that was said in Makoto's house.   
  
Chad hung his head down. Yes Rei, I was following you. He said looking down at the grass he was sitting on. I was just worried about you. Chad whispered. Rei felt as if she just hit a brick wall. She was being so cruel to him, and the only reason he was following her was to see if she was ok. I can't let off on Chad yet. Not until I tell the others about what is wrong.'  
  
Worried? Why would Chad be worried about you Rei? Darien asked. Rei looked up from Chad, and got up off her knees. She took Darien by the arm away far enough so Chad couldn't hear what was being said.  
  
We are having a scout meeting in a little while, it is very important. Chad was worried about the way I was acting about the news I found out about. But you will find out what it is when the other girls come. You might as well stay here until they come. Rei whispered.  
  
Alright Rei. Darien said in a low voice. The day seemed to turn to dusk as Darien walked into Makoto's house. Then Rei's attention was put back on Chad, who was still on the ground.  
  
Do you think you can make it back to the temple Chad? Rei asked. Chad got up off the ground and brushed himself off.  
  
Chad paused. Rei, I am still very worried about you. What is so wrong that you would be meditating late in the night, and running to your friends house in your temple clothes? Rei was surprised at the question, Chad never asked her such questions. Then she noticed she was still in her temple clothes.  
  
Chad, I wish I could tell you. But I really don't have much of an idea myself. I thank you for caring about me though. She was amazed at how much he thought about her comfort. And I might not be back at the temple until late.  
  
I am sorry for following you, I'll see you in the temple later. Chad bowed his head in respect, then started down the lonely street to the temple. Rei looked helplessly at Chad walking by himself as the sun went out of sight. Life will be changing, I can't have any thoughts of a relationship. Anyway, he has Celine.' Rei thought. Behind her she could hear the sound of a skateboard gliding down the sidewalk. She didn't even need to turn her head to know who it was, Celine was the only one she knew that had a skateboard.  
  
Hey girl! What is going on! Celine laughed as she skateboard next to Rei. Then she saw Chad's shadow walking down the street towards the temple. What happened? Celine asked.  
  
Why? Wouldn't you know what is bugging Chad? You are with him all the time anyway! Rei said harshly. She turned without making eye contact with Celine and walked towards Makoto's house. Leaving a bewildered Celine wondering what just happened. Rei heard the sound of her skateboard roll away, and down the street towards Chad. Rei turned to watch her leave and chase after him. That is one thing I don't miss since these dreams and visions have come to me, being so mean to people.' Rei sighed, and looked around to see her friends walking down the sidewalk towards her. There faces didn't show any emotion, except concern. Each girl made eye contact with Rei, but were all silent. Their footsteps were the only noises made.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad hung his head down as Rei's friends house disappeared behind him. The dream or vision that he had experience before Rei got mad at him haunted his thoughts. I can't believe I followed Rei, now it will take along time to get her to tolerate me again.'  
  
There you go again, stop putting yourself down. She doesn't always deserve the worship you give her you know. A voice said behind Chad. He turned around to see the shadow of Celine, some feet away from him. Chad knew not to even ask how she read his mind.  
  
Sorry Celine, I just can't believe how mad I made Rei be at me. I did something I knew I shouldn't have done to Rei, and now she won't speak to me for weeks! Chad yelled out of frustration.  
  
Oh don't worry about her Chad, she will forget what you did amazingly enough. She has other things on her mind right now. Celine laughed. She'll come around, just give it a little time. She said as she skateboarded away.  
  
How does she do that? I talk with her all the time and yet she is still so mysterious. Chad said as he turned back toward the direction of the temple. Even when Rei hates me, I still can't stop thinking about her.' He thought. Then the dream of the Princess entered his mind once more. She really seemed to like me a lot, and she seemed so perfect. Maybe she is the once I should love.' But as soon as that thought came though it left again. No, Rei is the only girl for me. Even if she hates me, I can win her heart someday. And I will wait for that day to come.' Cars went down the street, and people scattered the sidewalks. The temple was in sight as the street lights came on down the streets of Tokyo.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The streetlights turned on as all the girls silently went into Makoto's living room. Darien and Makoto were already seated when all the girls came. There was warm food steaming on the table in front of them all, but no one touched it. Before Ami closed the front door Luna and Artemis ran in. Then Rei breathed in a bit getting ready to tell them what has been haunting her thoughts.  
  
Thank you all for coming, it means a lot to me. The reason I have asked you all here today, is because I think I have found out about a new enemy. I found out in one of my fire readings, and it isn't good. Rei paused and looked at their faces. I do not know it's name but it was from the Silver Millennium. What is does is take memories closes to people, and love that has been their stronghold, and turn them into their own power, making it evil. What it did was follow behind the Negaverse when it came to destroy our solar system. When the Negaverse came to attack, the enemy didn't attack, it took the pickings of that Negaverse work.   
  
Once the Negaverse took the Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity sent us to the earth for safety, the enemy followed behind. Once the Negaverse was destroyed, the enemy came to took for the Royals that were on earth. That is why they are looking for us now. Rei felt emotion pour out of her friends, as the past was being remembered. It has been looking almost everywhere, but it hasn't looked in Japan, or much of Asia for that matter. This is why I came to Makoto's house, to see what was happening. It has been found that is started with America, then started to move east. It just started to look in the western boarders of Asia. The newscasters say it is like a disease, it takes a human body and kills it. But everyone who has had this happen to them live again after 4 or 5 hours. All the people who had this happen to them say they don't remember anything, and that a memory that was close to their heart was gone. But the Royals are a different story.'   
  
She paused once more, to see all the girls hanging on every word she said. The reason for the enemy coming to the earth is to find the Royals and kill them. They want to take over the solar system for themselves and start a new universe. But if they don't kill us, they know that we can come up against them. That is why they are searching for us. Once they find us, I am not sure what will happen. Rei said sadly. She sighed and then looked up to see what her friends thought about it all. Everyone was worried all except Usagi.  
  
Couldn't we just use the Imperial Silver Crystal? Usagi asked. It has always worked before.  
  
The King and Queen in my vision told me it wouldn't be enough. That I would have to channel some kind of power from the past and the present. But that I had to channel it with someone else also, but I don't know who. Rei said.  
  
King and Queen? Luna asked.  
  
Yes, in my vision I saw them on two large throwns. They wore red, with gold trimming. They had golden crowns that had rubies placed into them. The King had black hair, and seemed very mighty. The Queen was very beautiful, with a long red flowing dress, and black hair with light highlights. Rei struggled to remember.  
  
And you don't remember who they are? Luna asked  
  
Am I suppose to? Rei asked. Luna looked at Artemis, and he gave a nod.  
  
Rei, I believe they are you parents from the past. Luna said.


	4. Dreams of Destiny Chapter 4

Hello Minna-san!  
  
Well this is another chapter of my story...I have 6 chapters done but I am starting a new story, so I might never get this story done. :Sweatdrop: I will not update this story until I get at least one chapter of my other story up...so that might be a little while. If there is anyone who cares out there, I will be doing a story on my character in my RPG world, which is mostly Gundam Wing based. So I am trying to write in different forms. I've been writing Sailor Moon style for a little to long, so I am trying to branch out. I am also trying out poetry.com to see if I can get some of my poems on there. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I won't be getting chapter 5 up for a while. None of these Characters are mine, all of them are Naoko Takeuchi. Also Celine and Ana are characters of Stefenie Warner and Stargazerz©. Here are the names again if you don't remember them from last chapter.  
  
Rei: Raye For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Makoto: Lita For DiC Version /Cloverway Version  
Minako: Mina For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Ami: Amy For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Usagi: Serena For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Darien: Mamoru For Japanese Version   
Chad: Yuuichirou For Japanese Version  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Dreams of Destiny  
Chapter 4  


  
The temple was completely dark, except the small light coming out of the fire room that held the Great Fire. The temple was so dark and empty that it made Chad sad. Thoughts about Rei kept coming to mind as he opened the front door of the cold shrine. A slight breeze blew thought the door as he closed it. An emptiness filled Chad's being as he came into the sitting room. Something is missing from my life, or someone.' Chad thought. He started a small fire in the small brick fire place. So many things have happened since last night, so many unanswered questions.' Chad's eyes wondered across the room as the fire crackled. His eyes stopped on a small old bookcase that held old dusty books. He got up from the chair and sat in front of the aged books. His eyes wondered down the rows of books until they caught sight of a book of Love Poems. Chad dusted it off as he walked towards a chair next to the fire. The book felt as if it has been opened in the past year. A pressed red rose fell from some pages, and a small note. It looked like it had been torn from a page of a diary. He looked at the words on the paper in the dim fire light.  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it has only been a year since I found out about Usagi's and Darien's love. It hurts me so much to think about it. I wish so much for a love that runs as deep as theirs. I was so completely broken when I found out about it, that Darien could never truly be mine. This rose was from the last battle, before he knew about Usagi being the Moon Princess. I used to have it in my room, but it brings to many bad memories for me now. Could I ever have a love of my own? Someone that means so much to me that I would give my life for? Is there a love out there for me that is like that? *Sigh* Someday I guess I will find a guy out there for me. But can I wait that long? I know I have to protect the Princess, she is the one thing more important to me then my own life, and love life. I guess I will just have to wait to find out what destiny has in store for me later on in life. I hope it involves a guy though! *smirk* Until next time!  
Yours Truly  
Rei  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei heard large gasps in the room, not even sure if one of them was her own. She wasn't sure what to think. Her mind went blank, unable to think of what to say. The only thing she could whisper was   
I'm not sure Rei, but your description of them makes me think they could be your parents from the past. Luna said.  
But didn't they die during the Silver Millennium like everyone else? Rei asked, feeling her mind start thinking again.  
As much as I know, and they couldn't have survived living on Mars' conditions now. Luna wasn't sure about anything it seemed to Rei.  
Well, is it possible they could send messages to Rei? From where they are now? Makoto asked.  
It is highly possible, but they would have needed a very powerful force to help them send not only their message, but there former bodies also. Such a thing would need more then even Sailor Moon has. Luna said.  
How come I didn't know they were my parents? Rei asked.  
It seems Queen Serenity didn't want anyone to remember their lives on their planets. I'm not sure why though. Do any of you remember anything except the Moon Kingdom? Luna asked. All the girls thought about their past, thinking as far back as they could, but all of them looked at Usagi in confusion. Even Darien couldn't remember his life on Earth, not even all of the Moon Kingdom memories came.   
That is what I thought.Luna said.  
Can't you just give us our memory back, like you have did before? Minako asked.  
Not if Serenity didn't want me too. Luna said sadly. All the scouts looked at Usagi. She just shrugged.  
What can we do now? Rei asked.  
Wait until you are shown more visions or until the enemy comes for us. Luna sadly said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fire was dying down a bit as Chad went to look at the poem that was book marked with the diary entry, it was in titled Love and Liberation.  


  
**Lift your arms to the stars  
And give an immortal shout;  
Not all the veils of darkness  
Can put your beauty out!  
  
You are armed with love, with love,  
Nor all the powers of fate  
Can touch you with a spear,  
Nor all the hands of hate.  
  
What of good and evil,   
Hell and Heaven above-  
Trample them with love!  
Ride over them with love!  
**

  
Chad read over the poem again to try to find the hidden meaning. Who does this apply to?' Chad thought. Rei and Darien? Usagi and Darien?' But his mind thought of more important questions. And what is with Rei's diary entry? What does she mean about the rose from the battle? Usagi a Moon Princess? Could it be Rei is looking for a true love? I am always willing to fill that spot.' Chad thought. He picked up the rose and looked at it. Could Rei still be in love with Darien?' Came to his mind. The fire wavered as a breeze blew through the chimney and over his book. The wind was some how different, a power was surging though it, and it had a familiar smell, of someone he couldn't put a face with. The pages fluttered open to a poem by the name of Among Iron Fragments.  


  
**Among iron fragments and rusty dreams  
I found you  
  
Lost in my astonished hands;  
is this your face, your shoulders, this your hair of night?  
  
Dark flame and sleepy mouth  
the years have forgotten your eyes  
  
They rose up around you  
with the sharpness of spikes  
  
The fine, white dust above you  
in the winds that rose and died.  
  
I found you  
my wounded face in the wind and my arms open wide.  
  
**

In some strange way, it made sense to Chad. It somehow reminded him of something, of a time he couldn't remember. Then all thoughts were lost as the beautiful memory of the first time he laid eyes on Rei came. As the fire started to die, he felt a tiredness sweep through him as another small gust of wind blew the pages of the book to a small poem with no name at the end of the book.  
  


**We were together  
Only a little while  
And we believed our love  
Would last a thousand years.  
  
**

Chad's eyes started to fall after he read it, but a small voice echoed through the wind.  
Sleep my friend, there will be no more visions for you tonight. What lies ahead will take all your energy, this rest will be important. I will see you tomorrow....... The voice whispered motherly to Chad. But Chad did nothing, as he fell into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the meeting the girls talked a little more, but then started to make there way home. Each of them thinking about the new enemy. Usagi and Darien stayed in Makoto's living room, waiting to talk to Rei. Makoto noticed this and went into the kitchen to clean. An empty silence filled the room as the 3 Royals looked at each other.  
Usagi said. is there anything we can do for you? Both Darien and I care about you and are worried about you. All of this must been taking a toll on you. Rei was surprised to hear so much emotion in Usagi's voice. And like always, Usagi saw right though her, knowing what she was feeling deep inside. Darien just nodded his head.  
I thanks you both for your love, but at this point I am not sure what I need. Rei said.  
Darien smirked. Chad told me he was worried about you. Rei just smiled. Chad came to her mind. Celine is so lucky to have such a guy. He care so much about my feelings.' Rei thought.   
Well if you need us for anything, you know where we will be. Usagi said. She started walking towards the door, but Darien just stood. He didn't keep his eyes off Usagi as he talked.  
Chad really seems to care about you, trust your feelings. Darien still didn't look at Rei as he walked to his true love. He took her hand and they walked out of the door. Jealously ran though her body as the door was closed behind them. What I wouldn't give for love like that.' Rei thought sadly. She went into Makoto's kitchen to thank Makoto. Makoto felt her presents and turned to lock eyes.   
Are you sure you will be alright? You can stay on my couch tonight if you don't want to walk back to the temple. Makoto said smiling.  
No, I'll be alright. I just wanted to thank you for letting us take over your house. It was very rude of me to just invite them over. Rei said.  
No! It was no trouble at all! Makoto smiled. Call me if you need me! Rei smiled as she walked through Makoto's living room and to the door. It's so nice to know people care about me.'  
Downtown Tokyo was brighter at night then in the day. Even if she was at he end area of town, it was busy with people as she came out of Makoto's neighborhood and back to the busy sidewalk. This time Rei was much more polite to the people on the streets. She noticed a few people looking at her. Then she remembered she was still in her temple clothes. Rei blushed a little as she walked a little faster to the temple. The Shinto shrine came into sight as she passed a TV repair shop. Then all the memories came back as a TV report came on saying that the disease' was still spreading. And that in certain places in one or two cases, it was found thousands of mile away from the border of Asia, where the original cases were still being found. Rei couldn't take anymore and started walking to the temple once more.  
She walked up the dark steps to the small shrine. Only two lights were flickering in the temple, one from the fire room and one from the living room. As Rei walked in she saw a small fire going and Chad in Grandpa's large chair. As she got a closer look at Chad she noticed he was still in his ripped and dirty clothes that she saw him wearing at Makoto's. His hair was completely covering his face, and he had a book in his hands. Rei brushed Chad's hair away from his face with her hand and gently took the book from him. It was open to a small poem;  


  
**We were together  
Only a little while  
And we believed our love  
Would last a thousand years.  
**

  
Something in Rei flashed a picture of the man in her dream. She smiled. Rei closed the book and put it back on the old shelve. She then put a blanket on Chad and brushed his hair out of his face once more. Rei smiled at him then walked off to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad woke up with the sun in his eyes the next morning. He looked around to see he was still in Grandpa's chair. But the book he was reading the night before was back on the shelf, and he was under a blanket. He felt great after such a refreshing night of sleep. Chad smelled hot food in the kitchen as he stretched. He walked into the kitchen to find a warm breakfast waiting for him. Who did this come from?' He asked himself. But it was answered but a laugh from outside. Chad looked out the small kitchen window to see Rei playing with her crows. She looked like she was trying to sweep the front when her crows, Phobos and Deimos, came to say hello. He hurried and ate the well cooked breakfast, then changed into clean temple clothing. He pushed open the front door of the temple to reveal a beautiful day. Chad heard a small noise from the fire room. It was his raven hair beauty sweeping the cold tile floor inside the fire room with the large doors open. He breathed in deeply trying to gather his courage, and walked into the open doors.  
Rei I just wanted to-  
No Chad, I should be the one apologizing. You are a great guy who I appreciate, and I should show you that more often. Rei paused. Anyway, we need to start cleaning, we didn't get to it yesterday. Chad was so surprised he had no idea what to say. Could something really be wrong with Rei? Or is she coming around?' Chad wondered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first time in a long time, Rei was making breakfast for two. She had waken up refreshed and happy, feeling she had gotten all the rest she needed for the days chores that awaited her. She usually just let Chad make his own breakfast, but today she felt generous. He did mean a lot to her, but she never really showed him. She had eaten her breakfast, then took a shower. She had put on clean temple clothes and then grabbed her broom. She opened the front doors to find a new day welcome her. She started to sweep as her two crows came to see her. She loved being around her, they made her feel safe and happy. They both flew on her shoulders and Rei laughed. She put them on her arms and she pushed them into the air. They flew into the sky and went around the other side of the temple, leaving Rei to do her work. She pushed open the large temple doors to the fire room, that needed badly to be swept. She was just about done when she heard Chad behind her, stopping just short of the doors. He started to talk, but Rei had to put her two cents in before he did. Chad just looked at her like he had been hit by a car when she finished what she was saying. Chad went to get rakes after she told him they needed to fix the temple back up to what it needed to be again. The cherry blossoms were all over the place, making it look like Chad and Rei had been neglecting the temple. She saw him walk around the side of the temple when she felt an evil force close. An evil force is in Japan.' Rei thought. But is quickly left as if it as if it never came. Strange, That has never happened before.' But her mind went back to cleaning as Chad handed her a rake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad couldn't stop smiling inside. Rei was being really nice to him which didn't happen often, never once he thought of it. Celine was right, she did forget about what I did!' Chad thought happily. He had gone to get some rakes so they could get all the cherry blossoms off the grass. When he came around the side of the temple he had seen Rei's eyes open wide, meaning something was wrong, like what had happened the day before. But she went back to her normal self as he got close to her and he handed her a rake. She smiled and look the rake. The sun shown high in the sky, but a small spring breeze blew to cool him down. Chad couldn't take the smile off his face as Rei raked. Could she really just be nice to me right now, or is she covering something else?' Chad thought. He went under one of the cherry blossom trees to get more loose blossoms. Rei kept raking about 15 feet behind him.   
In less then a second he felt something was wrong and he turned to see Rei drop her rake and her hands fall to her sides. Chad saw her beautiful purple eyes roll back into her head and her body started to fall. Chad jumped over both rakes and caught her head before she hit the ground completely. Her eyes were closed, no breathing, no heartbeat. Nothing.  
REI! NO! REI! Chad screamed. He was on his knees with her head in his lap. Her long raven hair laid on the grass next to them both. Chad felt his whole body scream in pain, as if it was physically hurting him.  
Rei is dead! Chad screamed. His voice echoing though the empty temple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First poem Love and Liberation is by John Hall Wheellock from the book Modern American Poetry. Among Iron Fragments was done by Tuvia Ruebrer from the book Under All Silences Shades of Love. The poem with no name was done by Otomo No Yakamochi from the book Under All Silences Shades of Love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please write me a review! Even if you hate it...tell me I suck even. I just want to know if people are reading this or not. Arigato!


	5. Dreams of Destiny Chapter 5

Hiya all!  
Thanks to everyone who is telling me that they actually like the story! I'm amazed and very happy! Well I haven't written any new chapters or anything, This story ends at chapter 6 unless I get some amazing need to finish it or people tell me they want more. But even then I'm not sure I can finish it since I haven't written anything on this story for like a year or something. But hey you never know. Thanks again to all who gave me reviews! None of these characters are mine, all of them are Naoko Takeuchi. Also all other characters are from Stefanie Warner and Stargazerz©. Thanks for reading! And the names are strange, just like the other chapters, but they will make sence later in other stories, here they are again if you forgot them. Thanks again!  
  
Rei: Raye For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Makoto: Lita For DiC Version /Cloverway Version  
Minako: Mina For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Ami: Amy For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Usagi: Serena For DiC Version/Cloverway Version   
Darien: Mamoru For Japanese Version   
Chad: Yuuichirou For Japanese Version  


  
  
  
Dreams of Destiny  
Chapter 5  


  
  
  
A darkness, a darkness so evil that Rei could barely stand it. It was near, inside of her being, trying to bring her down and learn her secret. She felt an empty hollow feeling inside the darkness. She couldn't scream or yell or get away from that feeling that seemed to become her. It kept probing around within her, but Rei knew she could try to fight back. She pushed hard within her mind, trying to get it out. She saw a white light flash, then her normal surrounds were seen. The small Shinto shrine sat in it's usual spot, the cherry blossom trees swaying in the wind, a few birds singing in the distance. But Rei knew it wasn't real, the evil presents still was inside her, still trying to get at her. Behind a side of the shrine stood a shadow of a man. Rei felt most of the evil coming from him.  
  
You are as strong as you are beautiful. The shadow said.   
  
Who are you! Why are you doing this to me! Rei yelled. The sky of the artificial temple turned dark, and a large moon came into the sky. The silver light cut through the shadows of the shrine to where the man stood. Rei gasped at the sight of him. His hair was short and black, his build was familiar, unlike his eyes which were a deep green. He looks just like Darien except for the eyes.' Rei thought  
  
I chose these surroundings and this human for to make this a little more comfortable for you. I know you had a thing with this human form in the past, so I thought maybe it would comfort you. The voice had changed into Darien's voice. But you are to smart to believe this trick, I can tell.  
  
Who are you really? Rei asked. You have a great deal of evil energy.  
  
We call ourselves Akutenshi, but my name is Daimyo. Darien bowed in respect.  
  
Well Daimyo, please change into your true self, this human form isn't very comforting. Rei said angrily  
  
As you wish. He smiled. The moon's silver light withdrew from Daimyo and the dark shadow appeared once more. The moon light trickled back down onto him again showing a new man. He had light brown hair that was cut as short as Darien's. He had the same deep green eyes from before and a light complexion. He also wore a generals uniform. Rei gasped. His outfit....it's the uniforms of Queen Berals army.'   
  
Yes, we were very limited in fashion when we lived behind the Negaverse. Things were very interesting then, we only got small amounts of information from links in the Negaverse. Daimyo calmly said. Rei felt a small movement within her mind.  
  
Stop what you are doing to me! Now! Rei yelled.  
  
Yes, I was right. Daimyo said. You have a very strong mind for such a young woman. You are quite amazing.   
  
You won't find anything, I won't allow you to. You may have gotten this far, but you aren't getting any farther. Rei said sternly.  
  
Quite amazing indeed. Daimyo repeated crossing his arms in amazement. But what will you do if I don't stop? You are very interesting, I would love to know more about you. Rei had no idea what she could do, she wondered if she could fight within your own mind. She reached inside one of her pockets of her temple clothing to feel her transformation stick was there. Amazingly it was. You must have automatically copied me from the real world.' Rei thought.  
  
Do you know why I did that? Daimyo asked. Because I haven't had a decent fight in quite a while, and I thought it might be fun. He smiled, Sailor Mars. Rei was caught off guard. He has gone that far in my mind already?'  
  
Whoever wins gets control of my mind I am guessing. Rei said.  
  
Of coarse, if I win, you won't fight back and you will let me find out your secrets. Daimyo said.  
  
And if I win, you will leave my mind and never come back. Rei said.  
  
Daimyo laughed. You seem way more interesting then that other guy. That guy with he long ratty brown hair raking with you.  
  
You won't lay a finger on him! Rei yelled.  
  
Don't worry I won't, but you both seem to have a large amount of power within you. If I hadn't felt that power I would have over looked you.  
  
Power? What kind of power? Rei asked.  
  
Power I haven't seen since the Silver Millennium. It was deep within you two though. That's why I thought you might be a royalty. Daimyo said.  
  
Rei asked him. She needed to get him away from her thoughts, if he got far enough in her mind all the others scouts would be in danger. Chad? Why would he have power?'  
  
Don't act like you don't know about our plan, somehow you already know that. And I have no idea about that other guy having the same power as you do. Daimyo said.  
  
Well, if we are going to fight we should start now. I haven't had a decent fight in a while either. Rei said is she pulled out her transformation stick.  
  
As you wish. Daimyo said as he raised his hands in the air. The night that had surrounded them turned to day and the land they had been on changed into a large open lot. Let's begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad grew more frantic as time went by. Rei's still body lied in his arms, holding no life. Tears kept streaming down his face, and landing on her long raven hair. No! No! This can't be true! This is all just a horrible dream that I'm going to wake up from!' Chad yelled inside his mind. But the dream didn't stop, his beauty still lied dead.  
  
Please! Somebody! Anybody! Please help!! Chad's voice echoed through the empty temple. He knew yelling was in vain, there wasn't going to be anyone around until tomorrow. He thought about the phone, but couldn't leave her frail body. He could never do that. He pulled some raven hair out of her face. He smiled with tears still streaming down his face. She still looks beautiful, dead.' But the smile was quickly wiped away and replaced with more tears.  
  
Please! Anyone! Please Help!! He yelled with all his might.  
  
Don't worry, she isn't dead. A voice echoed through he temple lot. Chad looked up to see two silhouettes in front of the early afternoon sun. He couldn't focus on them, so he put his hands in front of his eyes.  
  
Who are you? Chad asked. He still felt protective of Rei, as he lied her down behind him in a small pile of cherry blossoms. He stood between the two people and his girl.  
  
We are here to help you Chad. said the second voice. They jumped off the roof a few feet in front of Chad. He gasped as he saw the owners of the voices. They were sort of in Sailor Scout uniform, that he had seen before. One of the girls had black hair tied back in a ponytail. She had deep blue eyes that seemed to look right through him. Her uniform was green with dark blue accents. The other girl had black hair, kind of like Rei's friend Usagi, just shorter. She had dark blue eyes and wore a uniform that was a maroon color with a second color of yellow. The main difference from the scouts he had seen was that the new scouts had only a brooch in front not a large bow.  
  
It's all right, Rei isn't dead. The girl in the green uniform repeated. Chad thought about it. I have heard that voice before.' I am Sailor Earth. The Sailor Scout said as she bowed.  
  
And I am Sailor Pularous. The other girl said. Chad didn't think much of them as she went back to Rei's side. A couple of cherry blossoms had blown on to her.  
  
So you said she isn't dead? Can you help her? Chad said desperately, still looking down at his love.  
  
We can't do anything, but hope and wait. Sailor Earth said sadly.  
  
What! You said you could help! Chad said angrily.  
  
She is fighting an evil within her mind. So she isn't really dead, but she isn't out of danger yet. Sailor Earth kindly said.   
  
Could it be? Is this what those two Royals were talking about?' Chad thought. An evil? Chad yelled. What does it want with Rei?   
  
This evil looks for people that could be royals in their past lives, but you already knew that. Sailor Earth smiled.  
  
How did you kn-  
  
It doesn't matter, we should get her comfortable if she wakes up. Sailor Earth said as she started to walk towards Rei's body.  
  
Chad still stood between Sailor Earth and his raven hair beauty.  
  
If she is powerful enough to win this fight. If she isn't I'm am not sure what we can do. Sailor Earth looked at Chad. But don't worry, Rei is a very strong person.  
  
Come on, you can trust us. Sailor Pularous said from behind Sailor Earth. Chad went down beside Rei's limp body and picked her up in his arms. A few cherry blossoms clung to her raven locks as it cascaded past Chad's waist. Chad shed another tear and started to walk towards the temple. Sailor Pularous looked up at Sailor Earth.  
  
Isn't it cute? If only Rei knew what he was going through for her. Sailor Pularous said still looking at Chad.  
  
She'll know, once she wakes up. But we should be hoping she does. If the Akutenshi find that Rei is a royal not only will Rei be in danger, but Chad and the rest of the scouts. Sailor Earth said sadly as she watched Chad carry his love into the shrine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars Star Power! Rings of fire came from her transformation stick and engulfed Rei, transforming her into the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars. She did a pose and at the end faced Daimyo.  
  
Don't think I will go easy on you because you are such a beautiful girl. Daimyo said. If I am correct you should be very powerful, a very worth opponent.   
  
I don't want you to go easy on me, I just want you to be fair. Sailor Mars said cocky.  
  
Al right, but remember Mars, we are fighting within your mind. You do have the upper hand, but one false move could destroy yourself. Daimyo said as he put his hands in the air.  
  
Okibo Power! A large ball of flames came from his hands as he yelled.  
  
Burning Mandala! Rings of fire flew from her hands also as she yelled. Both flame attacks came together in a bright burst of fire throwing them both to the ground. Mars stayed down as Daimyo got up. He ran quickly and silently towards her pulling out a large gleaming sword. She looked up knowing she couldn't counter his attack in time. What should I do now? Sailor Mars thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad continued to carry Rei's body to the temple and Sailor Earth and Sailor Pularous followed. He couldn't believe he would see the day when he was going to have to carry Rei dead. It crushed him inside, hoping the scouts were telling the truth, that there is a chance she isn't dead and that an evil is within her could be kill. Chad began to walk through the front door. Rei means so much to me, she is the only reason I wake up every morning. She has to win this fight.' He walked though Rei's bedroom door and placed Rei on her bed. He put her hands on her sides and brushed her beautiful raven locks out of her face. One blossom had found it's way on her hair. The two scouts stayed outside of the door. In a flash Chad felt a surge of power coarse though his veins.  
  
Did you guys feel that? Chad asked as he looked over at the scouts.  
  
asked Sailor Pularous. Rei must have transformed.' Sailor Earth thought.  
  
Chad, have you ever felt that feeling before? Sailor Earth asked.  
  
A few times, come to think of it. Chad looked away from the senshi and down at Rei. I only felt this feeling when you are around me, and I was out cold trying to save you. You must have something to do with it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please someone help!' Sailor Mars yelled in her mind. The few seconds that hung around her seemed to slow to a crawl as Daimyo was almost right in front of her, and getting closer. If I lose this fight, I lose everything!' She closed her eyes. Please somebody help me!'  
  
  
Chad heard a voice echoing though his mind. They were asking for help, but the voice was familiar. It's Rei.' Chad thought. He wasn't sure what he could do but he had to help her somehow. He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. Whatever I can do, please take whatever you can from me!' Chad yelled out though his mind to where the voice was heard.  
  
  
Mars felt a presents answering her back tell her they could help. Whoever it was had a large amount of power. She had only seconds before she would lost this fight.   
Planet Mars please give me strength! Take my power and the power of the unknown source and destroy my enemy! Daimyo was already on top of her, with his sword in her flesh as she screamed the words. A bright flash of red came from the sign of Mars on her forehead.  
  
  
Chad felt Rei as he told her she could use whatever he had to help her with. But for that hanging second he felt nothing. Then a scream of power was heard though his mind and a large amount of power was being taken from him. He felt a power drain out of him and into Rei, a power he never knew he had, or could even imagine. He wanted to stop giving it, it was becoming very painful, but to him Rei was worth it.  
  
  
A huge amount of power was being taken from her and an almost equal amount was taken from the source that was helping her. Both powers seemed to intertwine, strengthening each other as it poured out of her royal sign of Mars. Daimyo screamed and dropped his sword. The field that they had been fighting in disappeared to darkness, but still the power of Mars brightened it. The power seemed to come from a place she never knew she had. Daimyo dropped to his knees and screamed a blood curtailing scream. He looked like he was in a lot of pain as the red light kept sweeping through him. His body went limp and disappeared, and the light stopped. She was alone again within her mind, but it felt as if she was still dying. The power that had been used was very great.  
  
  
Chad kept letting the unbelievable power leave him. The pain was amazing, it cut though him deeply. Sailor Earth and Sailor Pularous looked at him, he had his hands on Rei's limp hand and had his eyes closed. but he showed no movement, no breathing.  
What is going on Sailor Earth? Sailor Pularous asked. Sailor Earth had her eyes close also.  
I am not sure, I feel a great deal of power. I haven't felt this kind of power since the Silver Millennium. Sailor Earth said slowly, not really all in her physical body.  
All the power and pain stopped, but he didn't feel Rei's presents anymore. Where are you?' Chad tried to yell in the dark void. He felt a very small amount of life in the corner of the darkness. Whatever it was he couldn't get to it, the force was to small. Please, you must make it back to us. We need you Rei, I need you.' Chad tried to yell, but he was thrown back into his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei had become herself once more, with no spark of Sailor Mars anywhere. She was drifting within herself. She felt like she was almost dead, only a thin string of life still holding her to this plan of life. All that power that had gone through her body was to much, even for her. A normal human would have been shattered to pieces with just a small amount flowing through them. But she wasn't a normal human. She felt a presents of someone moving closer to her. She tried to look through the darkness but she couldn't move. She could see a shadow, it was a man, a man that reminded her of someone. Then it hit her, It is the man from my dream.' He wore a red tuxedo and a top hat. He had a white mask covering his eyes, yet they still pierced though her in the darkness. He was still far away, but close enough for Rei to see him, and hear his strong voice.  
  
Please, you must make it back to us. We need you Rei, I need you. The man said. But he disappeared right after him talking to her. Rei was once again alone by herself, within herself. Should I even try to make it though? It would be so much easier just to die here, with no more pain in my life, no more problems. But is this what destiny really wants for me?' Rei winced as the place Daimyo's sword had gone into her throbbed in pain. What would happen to the people I love if I died? Who would even care.' A flash of thought shot though her.   
  
But what about Grandpa, what would he do if he came back and found out that I died while he was gone, he would never forgive himself. I could never forgive myself if that happened. And what about Chad? He was right next to me when I fell. I hope he isn't to worried about me.' She thought about him. He has been so good to me, even when I treat him so badly. And my Princess, I can't die without doing what I told her I would do, protect her with my life. And she would get really mad at me.' A smile spread across her face. And what about that man that keeps coming in my thoughts. I can't die without finding out who he really is, and knowing my past with him.' Her eyes begin to tear up. I guess I can't die yet, not until I am destined to, and the ones I love know completely how much I really love them.' She lightly smiled once more as a tear rolled down her cheek and into the dark abyss of her mind.   
  
The darkness she existed in brightened to a light red all around her. Her arms and legs were held strait by a clear force that seemed to be strengthening her. Rei had no idea what was happening, but she didn't care as long as she was getting stronger. The wound she had gotten from Daimyo disappeared and healed. Once she felt she was back to her own strength she tried to get away from the force, but it wouldn't let her. It kept feeding her more energy and more power. A voice was heard through her mind.  
  
Princess, do not close your mind to all the visions and signs that have been shown to you. Keep an open mind and remember you have more power to gather. I am giving you a little of that power, so you will crave for more of it. Don't forget to find the one that will complete your power, keep your mind open to all possibilities. The voice disappeared and the force that had held on to her let go. I have never felt so much power within me before. It is amazing! Rei thought. Her mind went back to her original thoughts. I guess I should be getting back to my body now. I hope Chad isn't to worried about me, he cares so much about me. She smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad opened his eyes after going through his mind, and what seemed to be Rei's mind also. He was hoping that his message had been heard by Rei, were ever she had been in that void he had gone to. He didn't want to lose her. That power I felt, it was amazing. I have never felt such power. I never knew power like that was in my to start with!' Chad thought. Sailor Earth and Sailor Pularous still were standing outside of the door. Sailor Earth's eyes opened once again, and a smirk spread across her face.  
  
Rei is going to be just fine. She will be waking up very soon. Sailor Earth said. Sailor Pularous just looked up at her partner strangely. Chad looked up at her.  
  
Thank you. was all he could think to say.  
  
No prob! Sailor Pularous said as they both left the temple.  
  
Chad looked down at Rei's body. He had so much hope that Sailor Earth was right, and that she would hold life once again. A movement was felt through Rei as Chad held her limp hand. He gasped as her heart begin to start beating again and her breathing started once more. Chad couldn't believe what was going on as Rei's color grew back to the way it was and her hand held Chad's hand tightly. When Rei's eyes opened, they sparkled with a new intensity. A small smile spread across her face.  
  
Sorry Chad, I hope you weren't to worried about me. Rei said. She looked around to see she was in her own room, and noticed his hand was in hers. She squeezed it, and smiled slightly noticing a faint tear streak down his face.  
  
Thank you Chad. was all Rei could think to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halfway across the universe a dark shadow sat upon a large throne of gold. His stature made him look 10 times bigger then the small human armies that lied at his feet bellow the stage like area where he sat. A dark ripple appeared a few feet in front of the King. Daimyo appeared, beaten and near death. The King stood up from his throne.  
  
Daimyo! What happened? The King's features still in the shadows.  
  
My Lord Akujin..... Daimyo said gasping for breath. I went to scout out Japan as you had requested. He paused once more, trying to keep a respectable amount of anger out of his voice, his body aching in pain.  
  
But what happened to you. Akujin asked. Daimyo couldn't think straight. He gasped for air. Please stay alive, you are the strongest general I have, I must have you here for my most powerful attack! Akujin said. Daimyo tried to steady his breath.  
  
The scouts, I found one of them. The Senshi of fire, she was very strong. I barely made it out alive... Daimyo gasped. His mind clouded up and he blacked out in front of Akujin. The King waved his hand, and the people around him took Daimyo away. Akujin sat back on his throne and put his hands on his head.  
  
I didn't think we would find them so soon, let alone go in one of their minds yet, we aren't strong enough yet. We must be at full power. He breathed deeply and pounded his fists on the sides of his throne. Doing this to Daimyo will have server punishments! I will not let them do it again, that senshi is going to pay for hurting my son! He put his hands back on the sides of his throne and blended back into the shadows of this kingdom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please send me reviews good or bad. One more chapter after this, and then no more unless I get people sending me reviews that make me want to write again. Thanks again!


End file.
